1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a latch assembly for a vehicle seat, and more particularly, to a latch assembly mounted to a vehicle seat to assemble and disassemble the vehicle seat to and from a vehicle body.
2. Background Art
A latch assembly for a vehicle seat is an apparatus for assembling and disassembling a vehicle seat to and from a vehicle body.
Among various requirements for such a latch assembly for a vehicle seat, it is required that a coupling state of the latch assembly for a vehicle seat should be certainly maintained even though an impact is applied through the vehicle body, that is, safety.
It is also required that when there are a lot of variables in coupling the latch assembly, for example, when there are manufacturing tolerances related to the coupling of the latch assembly, the latch assembly should operate without difficulty by extensively accommodating the manufacturing tolerances.
Especially, in addition to the above requirements, the latch assembly for a vehicle seat is required to be easily operated with only a small operating force and to prevent a generation of rattling noise due to clearances in its coupled state.
To satisfy the above requirements, a lot of technologies have been developed, and among latch assemblies in use now, a technology having a base, a catch rotatably coupled to the base and a pawl rotatably coupled to the base to interact with the catch has been introduced.
Nevertheless, there has still been a demand for an improved latch assembly for a vehicle seat to satisfy the above requirements.